Oh, Piñatas
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1. You can't get away with anything in the Ark, just ask Jazz.


_Jynx is owned by yours truly, the Transformers I do not own. I borrow and return. _

**Oh, Piñatas **

For once in his life, Jazz was nervous. And no, it wasn't a Decepticon horde, or even a risky mission that had his pump twisted in an unforgiving knot. Oh no, he wished it was that easy. No, Jazz had his energy converter lodged in his throat not because of anything like that at all… it actually had to do with Jynx. Today was the day he was going to ask the question- to ask her to be his mate.

He had been in love with her for vorns now, back before he had even left Cybertron and he was hoping the feelings were gone for good when he found her again on Earth… but they ended up coming back like bad cold. She was everything he remembered. She was feisty, stubborn, klutzy… but at the same time she was… oddly beautiful. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous or a runway model per say; in fact she was dingy, scratched, dully colored and her feet where bigger than even his… yet, Jazz found himself completely drawn to her. There was just something about her, some mysterious quality.

Jazz rounded the corner and felt his pump hammering even harder against his plating. No doubt everyone in the slagging base could hear it by now. All kinds of thoughts ran though his processor, thoughts he didn't even know he was possible of thinking. What if she said no? What if the entire base found out that he'd been rejected? What if -

_Pull yourself together, man! Jazz slapped his own face hard. You can do this… it's just lil Jay. _

Stopping just outside the door, he picked up his bravo once more and knocked… But the door didn't open. She didn't even call out. Did she find out about the proposal? If Sideswipe blabbered again- Prowl's gunna have himself a Lambo piñata.

"Jay? Ya there girl? I gotta talk to ya" Jazz knocked a few more times but to still no answer. Where could she have gone? She never left the workshop during the day.

"Hey, Jazz!" a cheery voice called out behind him, Hound's distinctive voice to be exact. "I was just looking for you. Did you pop the question yet?" The green scout came up beside him, gleefully rocking on his toes. If anyone was known for being a romantic- it was Hound. Not in the same sense as Jazz of course, Hound's love was nature but never the less, he was a hopeless romantic. So when the scout had found out about Jazz's proposal, he couldn't help himself but follow the story from person to person in the Autobot base.

Jazz shook his head, "Naw. Haven't been able t' find the gal yet. Ya seen 'er?"

"Last time I saw her she was in yelling at Ratchet." The scout replied, clasping a hand over his shoulder. "Knowing her she's still there giving the doc what's for."

"Knowin' her… I'm gunna go see if I can find her." The saboteur smiled his lopsided smile, and gave a friendly wave. "See ya Hound. Stay outta trouble ,eh?"

"Oh I'll try." Hound chuckled and moved away to go do the rest of his duty, fully intending to go back and check on the couple again later.

OOooOOooOO

_Scratch asking Hound. _Jazz muttered darkly to himself as he opened the repair bay door to again- no Jynx. Wheeljack's head popped up under a console the minute the door opened, wires hanging on the top of his head and burn marks on his face mask. Apparently the engineer decided to take another whack at fixing that computer he blew up last week.

Upon seeing Jazz, Wheeljack crawled out from under the burned out wreckage and over to Jazz, the wires still bobbling on his head. "Did you pop the question?"

"Gee, good t' see y' too, 'Jack." Jazz smiled halfheartedly. He knew he shouldn't take it out on the jovial engineer, but can't he just propose in privacy? How the slag did the news travel… Jazz slapped a hand over his face. Last time he told Sideswipe anything ever again.

Hope Prowl likes piñatas.

Wheeljack's face plates glowed brightly, a sign Jazz had picked up long ago that the engineer was either laughing inwardly, or grinning from ear to ear. Either was likely. Jazz rubbed at the back of his neck, looking absolutely sick to his converter. All he wanted was to find Jynx, why did he have to go through all this? "I aint gotten t' yet. Haven't been able t' find her."

"Last time I saw her she went to yell at Ratchet about an arc wielder."

Yep. That sounded like his Jynx. It was amazing Ratchet hadn't disassembled her yet, but then if the Lamborghinis were still functioning, Jazz guessed Jynx was safe for at least a few million years more. Or at least he hoped so.

And then, right on cue, the office door swung open and the cursing and shouting from the other room hit Jazz's audios dead on. Primus, what a horrible racket!

"Then you can just shove that wielder where the sun doesn't shine, you old rust bucket, because I'm done! I am not taking this scrap from you!"

"Don't call me rust bucket, you Primus forsaken femme! Get out of _my_ repair bay!" Ratchet cursed again, throwing a badly aimed wielder at the retreating femme's back. Vaguely, Jazz wondered if the two just enjoyed arguing together. He'd seen this particular scene more than once before, which was just about every time the two came into contact with the other, yet, Jynx had never said a cross word about the medic to him nor Ratchet about her. It was almost like a quiet understanding between them for when one had to vent, they did so on each other. Jazz wasn't about to complain about that- it saved his audios that's for sure.

"I already am!" She shouted back, slamming the door and storming out, Jazz following close behind.

"Jay! Hey girl, wait up!" Jazz jogged to keep up with the femme in front of him as she stormed back to her room. In her hand, she clenched what looked like a mangled wrench. The poor piece of metal looked like it had seen way too many days in her hands.

"What do you want?" Jynx growled out, gripping her wench tighter. Jazz suddenly wanted to retreat seeing that wrench…

"Er… ya know, I'll wait t' tell ya when you've calmed down a bit. Y' seem kinda upset." The mech backed up a step or two. An angry femme was a dangerous femme and Jynx was no exception.

The repair tech shifted all her weight on one foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I'll pencil you in for next week when I hibernate from the rest of this crew. Did you want something or not? I've had a rotten day and I'd much rather go destroy something for a few hours, okay by you?"

Jazz tried to reply, but she didn't give him the chance, slamming the door behind her. Which wasn't easy since the doors were automatic.

OOooOOooOO

Talk was buzzing all over the Ark. To be more specific, in the lounge and Jazz just happened upon the epicenter on his way to get something in his systems. Who knew getting a glass of energon was so much trouble?

"Congrats!"

"How'd she take-"

"When are you-"

"Can I-"

If Jazz weren't a patient mech he would have blown up by now. Was there anyone besides Jynx that didn't know about this? That's it, he was going by Walgreens on the way home tomorrow to get Sideswipe bags of candy to shove down his mouth. Maybe Grimlock wouldn't mind holding the string if Jazz bribed him well enough.

Needless to say it was the fastest grab and go stop for energon he had ever made.

OOooOOooOO

"So Jynx, what I'm tryin' t' say is… I want you t' be m' bondmate. I know, it's a big step but… I love y' an' I dunno if I could ever live withoutcha." Jazz's voice slurred in his heavy accent, his head hitting the mirror in front of him. He couldn't even propose to a slagging mirror, how the hell was he going to propose to the love of his life? She's going to think he's some kind of fledgling, trembling like he was right now.

"Jazz, you in there?"

Grumbling, the said mech stumbled over to the door and unlocked it; on the other side, stood little yellow Bumblebee. He was wearing his usual bright, smiling face, looking up at Jazz with his blue optics. Jazz had always been fond of the little Volkswagen, ever since he met him in Iacon when he was assigned to Jazz's unit. The young spy had been easy to train and he was a more than eager student. But at the same time, right now Jazz didn't want to talk to the bubbly yellow minibot.

He was just too bubbly. Too bubbly for the mood he was in right at that moment

Jazz leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over this chest and crossed his left foot over the right. "What can I do fer y' Bee?" Jazz tried to be patient with him, but was slowly losing his patience with everyone in the Ark. "And if it has anything t' do with m' proposal, don' even ask, kiddo."

Bumblebee's shoulders slumped back down. "Still haven't gotten to ask her I take it?"

Jazz shook his head, a strange look finding it's way on his normally joyful face. "Nope. She's screamin' at Ratch earlier, so I didn't pop the question. Gotta wait till the right moment ya know."

Bumblebee squirmed at that. "Er… then you should probably go tell her right now. Last I saw her she was on her way to the lounge…"

Jazz wanted so badly to hit himself smack dap in the middle of his forehead. Today was just not his day. Piñatas. Prowl was going to have lots and lots of piñatas hanging in the lounge, all 31 members of the Ark if need be.

OOooOOooOO

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews on Echoes of The Past, the newest collaboration I've been working on with Tirya. And of course, special thanks to Tirya for all the help in getting this fic together! I couldn't resist making a short fic for these two when Jazz actually had to propose. You know it must have been a royal pain to keep that kind of secret in the Ark of all places. (Heh, women, I hate to tell all you men- aren't the only ones that gossip.) This one is only going to be two chapters, I just wanted to break it up so that it didn't run too long and I would be hard pressed to get one long, long oneshot. Thanks again and please R&R! Reviews make my day. :D (P.S. Bubble bubble Goldfish Tirya!)


End file.
